Farewell
by SophiaL17
Summary: A battle accident caused by Severus Snape puts Albus Dumbledore in mortal peril. Will this be Severus' final chance to tell his Headmaster how much he cares about him? Co-written by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess. NOT SLASH! Three-shot.
1. Worries

_This one is entirely written for you, SeverusSnape19: a co-written, short story by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess! _

_We hope you will enjoy it!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: Worries_**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind the familiar desk, reading paperwork. Occasionally, he took his quill in his hand and signed a paper, or wrote a reply.

Today was certainly a more busier day than normal. Just when he thought he was reading the last one, another stack would arrive.

After a glance at the clock, Albus noted that he had been in the same position for nearly four hours now.

With a sigh, he folded the paper, put it in an envelope, and floated it to the waiting owl. He then moved to open another one, but a rushed knock could be heard, followed by the opening of the door.

Minerva stormed through the door and said, while waving a small object in her left hand, "Albus, you have to see this."

Albus brought the object closer to himself when it was carefully dropped in his hand, and after a quick skim, stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Does the Order know?"

"So the content... is true then?"

Minerva knew that the object had a hidden meaning – Albus had mentioned it a few times to her – but she was not sure whether it was still true and hoped that he would give a negative response.

Albus was about to stoop a little lower and let some powder fall in the fire, but he stopped and turned his head toward his Deputy Headmistress.

"Could you warn the Order-"

"Most of them are not there now."

Albus straightened his back with a small frown. The last few hours did his mind no good: his brain was processing everything slower than usual.

"Albus?" He opened his eyes, stared at the ground with a small frown, and then glanced at the other again.

"Go to the Headquarters and assemble anyone who can leave." She nodded and walked away, but he suddenly remembered something else.

"Wait." Minerva turned around and waited with slightly raised eyebrows.

"If you're finished with that, I want you to contact the Aurors."

"I don't think the Minister will-"

"No matter. Tell him I will take full responsibility for this action." Minerva's eyes had grown even wider when hearing this. Albus was acting... not quite like himself: from the moment he saw the strange object, his behaviour had changed. She creased her forehead and took a few steps toward him, but his voice interrupted her.

"Minerva." His eyes had gained a different glint, and his tone had lost the usual softness. She knew it was best to leave now, but she couldn't ignore her thoughts.

"Albus... I don't think-"

"_Now, _Minerva."

Albus wouldn't allow a different view now and would not listen to a voice other than his own, that she could easily see. This part was not seen often, and when it appeared, it would be dampened. This time, Albus didn't even disguise it. That was not a good sign: when Albus – calm, peaceful and analytical – was behaving in this way, it meant trouble. It meant something terrible would occur.

Or... he could be alarmed and stressed. Minerva had no idea what other message the foreign object could have, but she knew that only a few persons could afflict this kind of response from Albus. Her mind conjured the image of the first, and most important one.

Their eyes met again, and this time, she saw a softer glimmer and a small nod: she suspected that Albus had seen her thoughts and the identity of that person – without the use of Legilimency.

With an understanding nod, she quickly marched away. When he heard the door close again, Albus stared at the object again.

Albus had hoped he would never see this again. He had given this to him, a few months before Lord Voldemort's resurrection. The other was reluctant, but after hearing Albus' reasons and a soft 'please', he had accepted it and would use it when needed.

It was an easy system and not difficult to use. It was like Harry's method with the coins: it was safe to use and the short message could quickly be conveyed.

After a last glance, he pocketed it. The message was received, but he had not enough information. The only thing he knew, was that danger was lurking and that it would soon strike. But Albus didn't know the numbers, place and time.

Maybe Minerva was right. Albus knew what she tried to say – maybe they should not act too rashly, without thinking about the reactions – but his mind was too focused on the person who had accepted his present.

What he had thought about many times, was threatening to come true. He was in danger...

Sounds of a fire growing bigger, turned his attention to the illuminating glow. A face had appeared and seemed to be frantically talking to him, but Albus only caught certain words: place, Ministry, correct, now, and a word that sounded strangely like his dear friend's name.

"Albus!" He blinked a few times: yes, he had heard the sentences – at least the important parts.

"I understand. How are-"

"The rest has already left. If they are fast enough, they can arrive before them."

"Good. I'll be there momentarily." The face disappeared and the flames diminished, but they quickly grew bigger again, when Albus scattered some powder in it. He held his wand in his right hand and stepped in the green brightness.

As soon as he saw a different environment, a red-coloured line came to his direction, but he deflected it with a wave of his wand. They were quite eager to fight, he noted. A few seconds after he had arrived, a spell was already thrown toward him. But it turned out to be a wandering spell, forgotten after it didn't hit the target.

He glanced around, taking the scene in: spells flashed in all directions, and shouts – communication, warnings, incarnations – were haphazardly spread across the area. More black could be seen than other colours, indicating that the Order was in minority here, but no party was having a better chance to be victorious: the Order lacked members, but that was balanced by effectiveness and talent.

Albus stared for a few more seconds, trying to find a familiar face in this slight chaos, but he heard a yell and this time, a spell was send purposefully in his direction. He reflected that spell and, not waiting to see if it hit the other, walked forward.

His eyes were still darting to various directions: he must find him!

A scene piqued his interest: two Death Eaters were duelling three Order members. But something was not quite right... one masked wizard was not taking every chance that crossed his road.

Albus stopped and focused on the mask. It took him a few seconds, but he recognized the pattern.

Severus!

He marched toward him and tightened the hold on his wand, but before he had taken three steps, a giant serpent-like flame travelled toward him.

Albus was nearly hit, but managed to neutralise it. This spell, in this shape, could only mean that...

"There you are, Dumbledore!" Albus shielded another spell, while turning his body toward the voice.

"Tom." Voldemort lowered his wand a little, while bending his neck to the right.

"My, my... the old age is really taking its toll..." Albus heard less sounds, and glanced to his left, trying to see what had changed.

A thin line grazed his right arm, leaving a bloodied mark on his upper arm. Albus stared into the red eyes again.

"You shouldn't turn your attention away from me... who knows what can happen?" Voldemort asked almost innocently, but Albus could hear the savouring quality. Albus was about to raise his hand again, but a hot shudder numbed his arm.

"Are you... feeling _well_, Dumbledore?" The burning sensation was leaving him, but now his fingers were turning cold.

"Not a comfortable feeling, is it?" Voldemort came closer while he spoke.

Sweat was beginning to coat his forehead and a small panicking feeling was trying to break free. No duelling sounds entered his ears. That only meant that one of the parties had won. It was three against two – no, four against one, Albus corrected himself. The chance that the Death Eaters had lost, was big. That should ease him, but it didn't. Albus was sure the three wizards didn't recognize the man behind the mask – how could they, he asked himself, since every person wearing a mask would be seen as the same opponent – so _he _could be injured and unconscious, or even worse, he could be-

Albus' name was called: it was somewhere left from him. He turned his face and saw someone pointing his wand toward him. Before he could concentrate on the sharpening of his vision, he felt a pushing sensation, and lost his footing.

He saw a contour coming closer, and his name was repeated while he fell on the ground. It could be an illusion, but Albus thought he heard Severus'voice calling him.

Strange...

He was sure that something had happened to him.

He was sure that Severus was...

* * *

This was not good.

He was keeping himself occupied with an easy opponent, while glancing around him, trying to spot the Headmaster.

He was still not here...

But then, he saw him appearing and hastily stepping away from the fire. He was a little afraid that he hadn't received his message, or that he interpreted it in a wrong way, but luckily, he was wrong.

From his eye corner, he saw Albus reflecting a spell and glancing around him.

He quickly knocked the Auror unconscious with a well-aimed spell and glanced at the Headmaster again. Albus was not moving, but seemed to be looking for something.

What was he doing?

He sensed two spells coming toward him, and he quickly ducked – avoided one spell – while shielding the other. But, a second later, a spell was fired somewhere behind him and he sensed someone standing beside him.

Lucius, he thought.

This would be an easy duel, especially when it was almost four against one. But still, he would rather have someone else standing beside him: he was already having difficulty playing his Death Eater role well.

A warm temperature froze them, and that was when he saw him: the Dark Lord. Immediately, all kind of things went through his mind: why was the Dark Lord here? Why wasn't he notified of this fact? When did he arrive?

That was when he saw Albus again... but something was wrong. Even from this distance, he sensed that his mind was somewhere else – what could possibly be more important than this situation?

And he was hurt.

What was the old fool doing?

Something – someone – must help him, or this would not end well. Glancing around him, he noticed that no one would interrupt that duel: they were busy with their own fights, were injured or refused to do an action that would not have the desired outcome. In that moment, he decided that _he _must do something. The chance was small that it would succeed, and his position as spy could be lost, but he refused to do nothing when Albus was in trouble.

So, without a second thought, he subtly aimed his wand to the Dark Lord, and said the first spell that he could find in his mind.

But Albus had moved... to the left, successfully obscuring the Dark Lord, and unknowingly blocking the path.

"Albus!"

It was too late... Albus had turned around, but the spell had almost reached him.

He ran toward him, without thinking about the remaining opponent – it was a miracle that he wasn't hit – and repeated Albus' name.

His cry was muffled, because he heard yells, shouts and running sounds: the Aurors had arrived.

But it was too late.

He knew he should apparate with the other Death Eaters, following the Dark Lord's example, but he could not move. He knew the consequences would be severe, for the Dark Lord had seen his intention, but he did not care. He knew he should not stop running, but he did.

His sole focus was on the man lying unmoved on the ground. He felt several emotions, but one was very visible.

Severus Snape was worried.

_

* * *

_

The next chapters are already written. So... it will be updated soon!

_Next one will be __His Lil' Half-Blood Princess'!_


	2. Remembrance

_SURPRISE! Hi, SeverusSnape19, I hope your trip to Mexico was wonderful! Here's the chapter from me, and the only piece of work on SophiaL17's profile that is written by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess! Hope you like it._

_By the way, italics are Severus's thoughts and memories._

_This is obviously dedicated to SeverusSnape19, from two of her three most awesome friends on this site. You're inspirational and wonderful and just the best! We owe so much to you! *raises glass* Here's to the BEST author on this site. *glass clink*_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: Remembrance

Severus sat down, slumped in his chair, in the Hospital Wing waiting room. The room was cluttered, filled with Order members, Aurors and professors alike. The only ones in the Hospital Wing's private ward, were Madame Pomfrey, and of course, the Headmaster. The room was tense and the clock seemed to be ticking extra loud. What was going to happen?

To what? He had to specify. To him? To the Order? To Dumbledore?

To him: He knew what was going to happen. When the Dark Lord next called him, that would be his end. They would put the pieces together, they would realize why Severus had left. Then they would realize that he was the spy. The traitor. And he would pay for his betrayal. The fate that had been marked on him since he turned from the darkness. It was hard and it was painful. But what was right was right and there was nothing he could do about it.

The Order was weakening, despite their talented members and their brilliant plans. But the darkness seemed to overwhelm the light. One day, that candle would splutter. One day, that star would stop shining. One day, that lightbulb would die.

One day, their world would be dark. Forever.

Why did he know this? Well, it was obvious. Their spy had been discovered and now their leader was in mortal peril.

And it was all his fault.

The door opened and everyone looked up. Madame Pomfrey sighed sadly and shook her head. "He's dead?" whispered Tonks.

"No," she said. "He's hanging on. But just barely. He is unconscious." The room was covered with a blanket of despair. "I don't think it would be wise for anyone to visit him now. He needs to be alone. For now. Perhaps later he can have some visitors. But you're honestly wasting your time here."

"We'll come back later, Poppy," said Remus and the others murmured in agreement. Slowly, the people left the room, talking in hushed whispers, their faces dark.

Severus didn't move from his chair. He couldn't. This was all his fault.

"Severus," Madame Pomfrey said when the others had gone. "I waited for them to leave. I know you... you want to see him more than any of them do. And I'd like you to see him. It might be your last time."

He looked up at her, eyes sparkling with tears yet to be shed. "No..."

"Yes. You should."

"I couldn't bare it. This is my fault."

"No, it is not. Now come, you ought to see him."

He sighed and shakily stood up. "Very well."

"Go on in then," she said, going into her office.

He stared at the door for the longest time. Finally, he slowly walked over to it and grasped the door handle. Why was this so difficult?

He slowly turned the knob and entered the room.

The ward was filled with the morning light shining in through the windows. Everything was bright in here. There was nothing in the room besides a bed in the center, a table beside it, and a monitor. His eyes looked at it. A line, squiggly, going up and down, up and down. There were numbers too.

What were they for? The number of beats? The pace? The percent of life left in him?

He then looked at his beloved Headmaster, a crumpled and worn figure collapsed onto the bed. He looked... dead. Like all the life had been sucked out of him. He watched him. There was not any sign of movement, besides his chest, softly going up and down.

Signs of life.

"Hello, Headmaster," he said, his voice worn. He walked slowly towards the bed. "I... I don't know what to say. That I'm sorry. That I'm feeling terrible guilty." He paused. "After all you've done for me, I have to go and get you killed. Not that you're dead yet. But Poppy says that, chances are, you will be soon."

Nothing.

"I miss you already, Headmaster," Severus said somberly. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I can't. It's too hard. I don't know how I did it before- when I was with my father... and then with the Dark Lord." Another pause. "He knows. I know he knows. I'm scared, Headmaster. What will I do when he takes me away and I know that you will not be there to save me? Because I know you would have, if you were able to." He knelt down beside the bed. "What am I to do?"

_"Get over here, you little piece of shit!" His father roared. Small, meek, and scared Severus Snape slowly inched over towards his father. The older man's patience was very little in amount and he soon grabbed his son over to the corner._

_"What'd you do to 'em?" He roared. The nine year old stared at him, wide eyed._

_"Do to what?"_

_"Oh, don't you pretend you don't know!" he yelled, punching Severus in the face. Severus whimpered in pain and his father kicked his shin. "Don't give me that crap! Go on! Tell me! What'd you do to all my whisky?"_

_"I haven't-" But it didn't matter. His father threw him to the floor, punching him rapidly in the stomach. Severus cowed away, squirming, trying to get away..._

_But his father was too strong for him._

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson, you brat! You're going to PAY for what you did! Your mother and I work God damn hard for that money to buy what we need, you spoiled bastard!"_

_"You don't even work!" Severus yelled in anger, knowing it would only cause more pain. But he didn't care. He was talking about his mother. "She has to hold up three jobs just so you can go get wasted! You don't deserve her at all!" He spat at his feet._

_His father inhaled deeply and took off his belt. "Yeah? I don't deserve her? Well, you don't deserve to live. Fuck off, you little nothing." And he took the sharp part of the belt, the glistening metal, and began to beat his son._

Severus rubbed his shoulder at the deepest scar his father had made that day. It had never gone away.

"I don't remember how I survived. My mother? I think so. You knew her, didn't you? She spoke very highly of you. But when she died, I was hopeless. I didn't mean to go against you, Headmaster, but..." He chocked back his tears. "But I had nowhere to go. I had nothing. My mother left me. Lily left me. No one was there. I needed something." He sighed. "But I went to the wrong person.

"I should have gone to you."

_"So. You're that Snape boy Lucius speaks so highly of?" Lord Voldemort asked, looking down at the sixteen year old boy, who was kneeling before him. The boy looked up and nodded._

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"Hm," the man said. "You're in your sixth year?"_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"And you come of age-?"_

_"In a week's time."_

_"Interesting," Voldemort said. "Lucius says you excel in Potions. Is that true?"_

_"I'd like to think so, my Lord," Severus said quietly. __**Humble yourself, **__Severus thought. __**He might want you if you do. Think about it! Someone will want you!**_

_Voldemort gave a small chuckle. "And do you enjoy Potions?"_

_"Yes, my Lord. But I enjoy the Dark Arts to a greater extent."_

_Voldemort straightened up in his throne. "The Dark Arts, eh? What is your view on the Dark Arts, Severus?"_

_Severus gave a small smile. He liked the way the Dark Lord said his name. "They are the key to true power, my Lord. Love and goodness only lead to being weak and gullible to tricks. They mean nothing."_

_Voldemort smiled. "Indeed." He looked over at Lucius, who was standing in the corner. "Lucius, take him away. I'll have to consider. But... I think I've made my choice. I think... I believe... I have found a very loyal follower."_

Severus gave a small chuckle. "Loyal follower, indeed. But I realized how wrong I was. Being one of them... It changed me. He saw things I never wanted him to see. But- I loved it! I can't believe I loved it! Now... It disgusts me. My past self was sick and hopeless. I needed someone to hear me out.

"I was scared. I thought you would throw me into a cell. I thought you would hurt me. Because that's what everyone else has done. And those who didn't, never stood up for me. " Tears were threatening to overwhelm him. But he took a breath and slowly composed himself. He couldn't fall apart. He needed control.

"But you didn't."

_"Please, please, please! Help me! I'm willing to beg- He's going to kill her! I need your help. Send me to Azkaban! Put me away, I do not care. I need an escape. I need to get away from everything. Please, I need you!"_

_"Severus-"_

_"I know, I don't deserve your help. But I need to get away from him. He's taking me over and I don't like it. I was foolish to go to the Darkness. I don't want this anymore!"_

_"Severus, listen-"_

_"I just need someone to listen. Please."_

_"Severus," he said. He looked into the black eyes, his own filled with warmth. "I will help you. We all make mistakes. And we all need compassion. I'm willing to give it."_

_The boy stared at him, confused. "W-w-what?"_

_The older man put his hand on Severus's arm. "You're going to be all right."_

A tear slid down Severus's cheek. "I couldn't believe it. I thought I was done for. But you helped me." Severus paused, feeling the guilt weigh down on him. "And now you're going to die!" He put his face in his arms and started to cry against the bed. And slowly... the world started to disappear.

"Severus!"

Snape moaned, slowly lifting his head and looking around. He was confused at first, but then reality hit him hard in the chest and he sighed. Poppy was looking at him.

"Severus, goodness, are you all right?" He nodded slowly and looked over at the Headmaster.

"Will he be all right?" Severus asked.

Poppy smiled. "I think so. No need to worry so, Severus. He'll be fine."

Severus nodded and stood up. "I'll be back... I just need..."

"Go. He'll be all right." She assured and he nodded again, leaving the room.

_

* * *

_

Hope that was good. I can't wait for the next chapter! :) Hope you liked it, SS19!


	3. Farewell

_The third and final chapter, finally published after much delay... _

_Basically, this chapter is divided into two parts, parted by a horizontal line: the first part is written by me, the second part by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess. _

_We hope you will enjoy it, SeverusSnape19! Again, this is dedicated to you!_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: Farewell...

Severus touched a pocket in his robe, almost expecting to feel the familiar form against his fingers, but it was flat. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his stained, tangled hair.

What on earth had possessed him to use it?

It was an irrational action, but seemed perfectly logical.

He was enjoying a quiet evening in his own chambers, when he felt the familiar, prickling sensation in his left arm.

As he was hastily preparing his leave, he almost forgot to take with him the small token that Albus had given to him.

If only his eyes weren't so perceptive...

At the sight of the familiar object, he was also reminded to leave a brief note to the Headmaster, but when a second pain wave struck him, he immediately ignored that thought and hastily left Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord behaved... different. He wasn't in an irritable or even furious mood, something he often was in the last few months. No, he was content and smug.

The meeting was short and vague – the Dark Lord didn't explain the reason for his behaviour – but Severus caught a hidden message in the double-meaning sentences. He slowly felt more distressed and anxious while the puzzle pieces were slowly becoming logical by each passing word.

Something was about to occur. Something terrible.

His mind was not given time to think about the newly discovered fact, because he was given an order: go to the deserted place.

It was a strange and unclear order, and Severus sensed a very unpleasant sensation in the back of his mind. When the Dark Lord glanced at him with an exciting and expecting look, Severus knew that the Order – no, Albus – must be warned.

Severus quickly apparated away, and grabbed the first opportunity as soon as he saw a chance to break free from his colleagues.

Normally, he would use his Patronus to convey a message, but he had no idea where he was transported. It could take too long until it would be received and it could be lost – or even intercepted – during the travel.

That was when he remembered the gift from the Headmaster.

And Albus', and his own words...

"_Severus, I want you to use this when you need immediate help or assistance. Say the word – or words – to activate it, and it will be transported to me... or at least somewhere in the vicinity." _

_Severus gazed sceptically at the small object. _

"_I know what you are thinking, but it will work everywhere." _

_A pause. _

"_Even when... facing an anti-Apparation ward?" _

_Dumbledore smiled. "Especially when facing those kind of barriers." _

_Severus stared confusedly at Dumbledore. "But... how-" _

"_Some things are impossible to grasp; even I don't understand the mysterious mechanism behind it." _

_Severus' gaze turned into a questioning one, but Dumbledore ignored it and quickly continued his instructions. __"I want you to choose a word, or words. It can be anything, but it must cause a quick reaction or strong emotion, or emotions." _

_Severus thought for a moment: there were but a few ones that would pass the first requirement, and almost none could pass the second one._

_Maybe his father? _

_Severus quickly scratched him. He would never use him for anything that could benefit and help him. No, that was the last thing he would do. _

_His mother's image appeared. That was a possible word, but it would not help him to feel sad and guilty when he needed to focus on the present. _

_Perhaps... _

_A red-haired woman, with clear and gentle green eyes, stared at him, but she quickly vanished, replaced by the man standing in front of him. _

_Severus shook his head with a small smile – it took his mind a while to conjure the last, but most important one – and quickly sobered. _

"_I know the word." _

"_Excellent. Tap your wand against it and say it." Dumbledore paused for a second, before proceeding with an attentive tone, and slower pace. "You don't have to convey them to me if you don't want to." _

_Severus smiled again, and this time, Albus had noticed it too. "What is it?" _

"_Nothing." Severus murmured. _

_He brought his wand to the token, and stopped when it touched the material. He could say the word in his mind, but somehow, that wouldn't make him comfortable: he wanted Albus to know the word. _

_It was the least he should do to thank the older wizard for this present._

_Severus looked deep in the other's eyes when he said the next word: Albus._

The message could be misinterpreted, but the chance that that would happen was small and Severus could explain everything to the Headmaster if Dumbledore would indeed misunderstand it.

Time was ticking, and Severus quickly made a decision; he would worry about Albus later.

He gazed at the small token and activated it with a soft 'Albus' and a tick of his wand.

The token slowly disappeared.

Severus stared at his empty hand for a long moment, and then quickly turned around and walked to the other Death Eaters, who remained oblivious of his absence.

His mind had played this memory several times now, and he still didn't understand the reason for that ridiculous action.

The image of Albus lying on the bed caused the thought to pulse again: it was his fault.

Unconsciously, his hand reached for his pocket again, but this time, he felt something solid. Severus quickly brought the object out, momentarily deluding himself that it could be the lost token. But it was his pocket watch.

He sighed again: his wandering mind was certainly _not_ helping him.

The small clock-hands caught his attention. Had it been this long already since he left Albus?

Severus stood up and walked toward the room where the Headmaster was.

* * *

He looked over at the old man on the bed.

Was it just him, or did the Headmaster look... worse?

He shook his head. That was a stupid thought. After all, Poppy had said that Dumbledore would recover.

Severus walked over to the bed, less hesitant this time. He looked up at the monitor again, then he knelt down beside the bed.

"Hello, Headmaster," Severus said, his voice calm. "I have been to see the Dark Lord... and I am alive. I'm glad for that. Imagine you waking up and finding out I was dead." He paused in thought. "Would you miss me? I do not know. Perhaps. But I don't know if anyone would miss me." He sighed.

_"Severus," Dumbledore said soothingly. "You cannot go on like this. Look at yourself. You're nearly as thin as air itself!"_

_Severus looked down at his thin, pale, and scarred body. "What do you mean by that? I think I ought to lose some weight..." Severus said sarcastically. He didn't like listening to the Headmaster worry over him._

_"This is not the time for humor, Severus. This is serious. You aren't eating. You aren't sleeping. You spend all your time inside- in a cold and dark dungeon. And during your free time, you're getting beaten and abused by a man who knows no mercy."_

_"And?" Severus said. "It's been that way since childhood, Headmaster, and I am used to it. The only differences are that I was in a cold and dark bedroom. And the man who knows no mercy was different..."_

_"If it has always been this way, that makes it more a reason to change it," Dumbledore said. He sat next to Severus on the couch. "You need food. You need rest. You need sun. And you need some time to heal. Every time the scars start fading and the cuts start healing, I see that newer ones will replace them. And it cannot continue."_

_"But it must," Severus said. "I chose to do this, Headmaster. Besides, there is no alternative now. The only other thing to do is to run away to Canada and start a new life under a different name. But I am not such a coward." Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Headmaster, I am fine. I will survive. As long as I know there's someone to catch me when I fall... I know I'll be fine..."_

_"And there always will be," Dumbledore said._

Severus looked back up at the monitor. _That's odd, _he thought. _Weren't the numbers higher a few minutes ago? _He shook it off. The Headmaster was going to be fine.

"Headmaster?" he whispered. His mentor did not move at all. He sighed again.

"I'm not used to this, being next to you in the Hospital Wing. I'm usually the one waking up in the hospital bed. You'd be right there when I would wake up. Always." Severus looked down. "I will never understand why you cared for me so much. I don't know how I deserve such kindness. But you still give it to me. I guess I'm repaying my debt right now.

"I will always be indebted to you, Headmaster, for you have done so much for me." Severus took the Headmaster's hand into his own. It was a bit cold. Severus felt his heart skip a beat. Was this death? Was the Headmaster really dying?

"Poppy told me you're going to be okay," Severus said, trying to hold back the tears. "You have to be okay."

There was nothing. No sign of movement beside the soft and heavy breathing.

"Because you promised. You said that you would always catch me when I fall." He gripped Dumbledore's hand tightly. "You _have _to survive. How am I to go on if you do not?" Severus paused, and then said, "I know the answer to that one. I will not survive. I cannot go on. I don't know what it's like to have a father. At least I didn't before. But I think I do now. You're like a father to me, Headmaster, you really are. I never respected my father, because he never respected me. But I respect you, Headmaster."

Severus looked at the clock. It was late. He was tired.

But...

All those nights, every night, when Severus would go to another Death Eater meeting, Albus would stay up for hours and hours. Even if it was nearly dawn, Albus would wait. And now, Severus would do the same. He would wait for him to return to him. Besides, he wanted to stay with him. He wanted to be with him. It comforted him slightly.

"I love you like a father, Headmaster," Snape whispered. "And I always will. No matter what."

Severus felt something odd. Had he not realized that Dumbledore was squeezing his hand? Why did he realize it now?

Because the grip was slacking.

His hand was getting cold.

His breathing was getting deeper and more raspy, as though gasping for life. And then it stopped.

Severus looked up at the monitor. The line was straight. And the number was a zero.

_Farewell, Headmaster..._

_

* * *

_

We should be looking for a hiding place, since there is a chance that SeverusSnape19 would want to strangle us right now...

_I enjoyed writing this together with __His Lil' Half-Blood Princess. It is a small story, but I like it, nonetheless: from the start to the end, from the planning to the writing, from the brainstorming to the end result!_

_This chapter was a little difficult to write. A dying Albus _– _the idea of His Lil' Half-Blood Princess that we had decided to use – __is quite something... But His Lil' Half-Blood Princess has written it wonderfully! _

_His Lil' Half-Blood Princess and SeverusSnape19 are currently writing a collaboration named 'Glass'. They have been planning that much sooner, before I started this one (I am just borrowing one of the authors for a small moment)._

_Everyone, read that fic: it's really good!_


End file.
